mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Scorcher Jr.
} |-| VS= } |-| RS= } |In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Dash! Yonkuro|Owner = Jigokumaru Enma}}The Terra Scorcher Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on November 15, 1989. It was based on the Terra Scorcher R/C buggy. Tamiya would later release the VS Chassis variant on January 8, 2003, followed by the RS variant on October 29, 2011. It was featured in the manga and anime ''Dash! Yonkuro'' as Jigokumaru Enma's machine along with his Dash-X5 Shadow Emperor. General info The Terra Scorcher featuring the futuristic buggy body design that is resembling the Thunder Shot, except with 3-window canopy, different front damper and upper arm props and similar yet different rear spoiler design. It has the heatsink-like prop, located on just behind the canopy. Terra Scorcher and VS variant Both the original Terra Scorcher and the VS variant's bodyshells were mainly in dark blue, with white highlight and cyan stripes. There are several faux-manufacturer and racing team decals, such as 'Techtint Color' and 'Pro-cup Racing Team'. It has the car number 7. Both were equipped with the white, large-diameter 6-spoke Teardrop-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. The standard model has its chassis molded in gray, while the VS variant has its chassis and the A parts molded in black. RS variant The RS variant has the faux-manufacturer and racing team decals removed, and has the 'Terra Scorcher RS' decals on the side cowls and a Tamiya logo decal on the rear spoiler. The white highlight on the bodyshell was changed to silver. It has the black-colored canopy. It was equipped with the silver-plated, large-diameter 6-spoke FM-type wheels paired with the blue Avante-type slick tires. The chassis frame was molded in orange, with the A parts being molded in white. Special variants The Special variant, released in 1990, has the clear chassis and blue tires. The Pearl Special variant, released in 1995, has the purple pearl bodyshell, neon orange wheels and gray tires. About the Terra Scorcher 1/10 scale R/C buggy Released in 1988, the Terra Scorcher is a four-wheel-drive R/C buggy by Tamiya. Although it has the Thunder Shot chassis, it has few key improvements. Similar to the Fire Dragon, the chassis's front suspensions was changed from monoshock-type to the dual damper type. The upper arms were replaced by the adjustable tie-rods that allows racers to adjusts the camber. An anti-roll-bar was added to the rear suspensions for better stability in cornering. Universal driveshafts and full ball bearings were standard equipments for Terra Scorcher. Unfortunately, the Terra Scorcher isn't selling very well as another low-cost Tamiya R/C buggy, the Vanquish, was introduced within the same year, which sparks competition between the two R/C buggies from the same company. Technical info Length: 128 mm (Normal), 145 mm (VS), 150 mm (RS) Width: 86 mm (Normal), 90 mm (VS), 97 mm (RS) Height: 47 mm (Normal/VS) Chassis: Type-2 Chassis (Normal), VS Chassis (VS), Super-II Chassis (RS) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4.2:1 (Normal) 5:1 and 4:1 (VS), 4.2:1 (RS) Gallery Boxarts TerraScorcherJrBoxart.png|Boxart of the original Terra Scorcher. TerraScorcherJrVSBoxart.png|Boxart of VS variant. TerraScorcherRSBoxart.png|Boxart of RS variant. Trivia * In Japan, the Terra Scorcher and its Mini 4WD counterpart were called 'スコーチャー' (Scorcher). The only exception to this is the Terra Scorcher RS, whose Japanese name is 'テラスコーチャーRS'. See also * Thunder Shot Jr. * Fire Dragon Jr. * Thunder Dragon Jr. External links Tamiya Japan * Terra Scorcher Jr. on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Terra Scorcher Jr. (VS Chassis) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Terra Scorcher RS on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Terra Scorcher RS on Tamiya America official website R/C buggy the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/10 scale Terra Scorcher R/C buggy on Tamiya America official website Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro